


One Night with the Demon

by YoominC16



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adult Language, Explict, Let’s Make a Deal, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual arrangement, the demon wants him some of Rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoominC16/pseuds/YoominC16
Summary: Finn makes Bobby an offer he can’t refuse





	One Night with the Demon

“You did what!” Lio exclaimed, jumping up from the couch to stand over his client. His eyes went wide, bugging out of his head, and his head involuntarily tilted so his ear was partly turned toward his client. He waited in a stiff stance, waiting for Bobby to crack a smile and tell him it was all a big joke. It wouldn’t be the first time the big man had played a joke on him and he was sure it wouldn’t be last. Bobby seemed to get some kind of pleasure in making Lio sweat. 

The laugh never came and the smile Lio was waiting for never formed on the almighty’s face. Lio’s face fell when he realized Bobby was serious. “Come on, man! You can’t be serious!” He exclaimed as Bobby shifted on the couch. 

“Look…”

“Ugh!” Lio cut the almighty man off, sighing dramatically as he turned away from Bobby. He made his way to the chair that was next to the couch and threw himself onto it, huffing as he slid down and slumped on the chair. 

“You owe me.” Bobby explained as he turned to look at his manager, annoyed by Lio’s dramatics. “You’re the reason I lost the championship!” He yelled and Lio quickly turned his head to look at Bobby, eyes narrowing in anger.

“The whole match was your idea.” Lio reminded him. “Let’s do a handicap you said. It’ll be easy work, you side.” Lio mimicked Bobby’s voice and mannerisms. 

“But you were the one that got pinned. You lost my championship.” Bobby reminded him again. “And you should be the one to get it back.”

“But like this!” Lio yelled and jumped up again. “Seriously Bobby! You’re just going to sell my off like I’m some kind of whore! Why couldn’t you have offered something else! Or maybe win your title back the normal way, in a sanctioned match!”

“He approached me!” Bobby yelled back as he stood from the couch. Lio gave Bobby a confused look, eyebrows squeezed together as he tried to work out what Bobby said. 

“He approached you?” Lio asked softly as the wheels turned in his mind.

“Yes…” Bobby said. “He approached me about this whole thing. He said he wanted one night and he would drop the title to me on RAW this week.” Bobby explained further. 

“And you agreed.” Lio scoffed. “You should have came to me. It’s my body, man.”

“And it’s my title.” Bobby brought up again and that made Lio roll his eyes. “And you never know, you might a good time.” He tried to lighten the mood.

“Or the white devil demon could come out and torture my ass all night.” Lio quickly retorted and it was Bobby’s turn to scoff. “Did you even ask for details? What he wanted to do? Did you demand that I returned in the same condition that I came?” He questioned and Bobby didn’t say anything. “Of course you didn’t.” Lio rolled his eyes.

“Look.” Bobby sighed as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a keycard and held it out for Lio to take. “It’s just a night and then everything goes back to normal. What’s one night? You’ve had one night stands before. Think of it as that.” Bobby offered as he shook the card gently for Lio to take.

Lio frowned as he looked at the plastic keycard. For a second, he thought about not taking it. He thought about slapping the card out of Bobby’s hand and telling the bigger man to go fuck himself, but that thought only lasted a second. Bobby was his meal ticket to bigger and better things. He knew if he kept Bobby on an upward trajectory, he could be the next Paul Heyman. Lio could manage the big money wrestlers, those fighting for the WWE Championship of Universal Champion. If dumped Bobby now, there was no telling when he would pick up another client. Bobby was his stepping stone, his launch pad. He had to keep the man happy.

“Fine.” Lio said and then snatched the keycard from Bobby’s hand. “But I’m telling you right now if that demon comes out and tries to hurt me, I’m getting up out of there in a hurry. Deal or no deal.” Lio explained before looking down at the card in his hand. He couldn’t believe he was actually about to do this.

Bobby nodded. “I get that.” He answered and then turned away from Lio to walk out of the front of his suite. “You’ll do fine.” Were Bobby’s last words before he disappeared into the bedroom.

Lio rolled his eyes at the words. “A ‘thank you’ would have been nice.” He mumbled to himself before grabbing the jacket he brought and leaving the room, heading back to his own room to get ready for his one night with Finn Balor. 

* * *

Lio took in a deep breath before silently letting it out. He thumbed the keycard in his right hand as he stood outside of Finn’s suite. After leaving Bobby’s room, Lio returned to his own room to get ready. He thought about not doing anything special, going as he was, but his pride wouldn’t let him. He didn’t want anyone, including Finn, to think he was unclean and didn’t care about his appearance.

Lio showered and made sure his was clean shaven below the belt before moisturizing his skin and dressing. He didn’t put on anything special, just a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He decided not to put on any jewelry since he was sure he’d be naked within the next five minutes. He sprayed on his favorite cologne before making his way to the room on the keycard.

Now, Lio was standing outside of the room, working up the nerve to actually open the door. Lio shook his head to syke himself up. “Come on, man. Let’s get this over with.” Lio said to himself before using the keycard, pressing it to the magnetic lock. He saw the green light flash and the click of the lock. Lio quickly turned the door handle and pushed the door open, quickly stepping inside before he lost his nerve. The door closed behind him with a loud click and th reality of the situation finally set in: He was about to get fucked by Finn Balor.

“Is that you, Lio?” The thick Irish accent of his client’s enemy rang out through the luxury suite, a suite Bobby would have been in had he still been a champion.

“Yeah.” Lio said after clearing his throat. He moved through the suite to where he heard the voice call out from. He walked into the suite’s living room and saw Finn standing across the room from him, at the ice bucket on the small table next to a plush chair. Finn was placing ice cubes in both glasses as Lio walked in. The man looked up from the glasses and gave Lio his signature smile.

“Have a seat.” Finn gestured toward the couch before grabbing the bottle of Irish whiskey. “How do you like your whiskey?” Finn questioned before opening up the bottle.

Lio scoffed. “You don’t have to get me drunk. Let’s just get this over with.” Lio responded and Finn give Lio a smirk.

“Sit.” Finn ordered before going back to fixing their drinks. Lio rolled his eyes before going to sit down on the nice couch. He tried to get comfortable on the couch, but he couldn’t relax as his mind kept going to what was going to have soon. He was brought out of his thoughts when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He watched as Finn walked over to him and took his place on the couch next to him.  Finn held out the crystal glass and Lio accepted it, placing the glass to his lips and taking a big gulp.

“Never took you for a whiskey drinker.” Finn commented as he watched Lio easily take a large gulp of the strong drink. 

“I’m a man of many talents.” Lio retorted as he looked over at Finn. A silence fell over them as Lio stared at the man next to him and Finn stared back. Lio watched as Finn took a sip of his drink and then licked his lips. 

“Ask.” Finn demanded.

“Why do you want to fuck me?” Lio blurted out before moving to place his drink on the table. Finn followed suit, placing his drink next to Lio’s before straightening up to look at Lio. Finn reached up and took Lio’s hand into his, lifting it up to his lips. 

“Why not?” Finn questioned before turning Lio’s arm over to press a soft kiss to Lio’s wrist. “You’re beautiful.” Finn complimented him and Lio hated how his stomach filled with butterflies at those words. The smaller man watched as Finn pressed kisses up his arm. Finn shifted closer to Lio so he could kiss up the man’s arm. Finn stopped his kisses so he could look at Lio again. “I must say I am surprised Bobby agreed to my deal.”

“Really?” Lio questioned. 

Finn nodded. “If you were mine, I wouldn’t let anyone else have you.” Finn said as he lifted his hand to cup Lio’s cheek.

Lio let a small smile before dropping it almost immediately. “Our relationship isn't like that.” Lio answered. He and Bobby were in a strictly professional relationship. 

Finn shrugged. “Still…” Finn moved closer. “I still wouldn’t let you go.” Finn closed the distance to press a kiss to Lio’s neck. “He doesn’t realize how lucky he is…” Finn pressed another kiss to Lio’s neck. “How special you are.” Finn finished before opening his mouth to suckle at Lio’s mocha skin.

Lio’s eyes closed as Finn kissed and sucked at the skin on his neck. He wasn’t sure how Finn knew he was a sucker for neck kisses. They turned him on immensely and he couldn’t resist them. “Finn…” Lio let the loud moan as Finn nibbled at the skin on his collarbone.

“I just want to show you some appreciation.” Finn said as he pulled back enough to look Lio in the eyes. “Will you let me do that?” Finn questioned. Lio gulped as Finn stared at him with piercing eyes. Appreciation did sound nice. He didn’t get that a lot from Bobby, or anyone for that matter. It would be nice to be appreciated if just for one night.

Lio nodded and allowed Finn to lean in and press his lips to his. The kiss started off soft and slow, Finn getting a small sample of Lio’s sweet taste before deepening the kiss. He pulled Lio closer to his body as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping inside of Lio’s mouth. Finn moaned as he tasted a mixture of whiskey and Lio’s natural taste. It was better than he imagined. Finn took Lio’s plump lips between his teeth before pulling back.

Lio opened his eyes and stared into Finn’s eyes. He found himself speechless after such a kiss. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip, watching as Finn’s eyes followed his tongue. He bit his lip as he saw the hunger in Finn’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen that much wanting before. “We should take this to the bedroom.” Lio suggested and Finn nodded before standing up. He held out his hand and Lio quickly took it, standing from the couch and allowing Finn to lead him through the suite to the bedroom. 

Finn opened the door and walked into the bedroom, leading Lio over to the bed. Before Lio could get onto the bed, Finn pulled the smaller man against his body, pressing their lips together again for another passionate kiss. Finn pulled back and stepped away from Lio. “Get comfortable.” He said before turning away from the smaller man. He took in a deep breath as he went over to his bag. He had to get a grip on himself. Finn couldn’t let the demon slip out. He didn’t want to scare off Lio.

Lio nodded and back up to the bed. He decided to take his shirt off before going to lay on the bed. He reached down and undid the button before looking over at Finn and watching him dig through his stuff. It wasn’t long before Finn turned around and moved over to the bed, holding a tube of lube and a box of condoms. Finn threw the items on the bed before moving to crawl on top of Lio. He kissed along Lio’s neck and collarbone before moving down Lio’s body, kissing his chest before moving to flick his tongue across Lio’s nipple.

“Ah.” Lio moaned as Finn’s tongue teased his nipples, moving from one hard nipple to the other. “Finn, mmh.” Lio moaned as he rolled his hips to cause a bit of friction. He needed to be touched. 

Finn pulled back as Lio’s hips moved against his thigh. He reached down and pulled down Lio’s zipper and tugged on his jeans. Lio picked up the hint and lifted his hips so Finn could slip off his jeans. Finn then slipped off Lio’s underwear so he was completely naked. “Fuck…” Finn swore under his breath as he looked at Lio’s naked body. “Turn over.”

Lio smirked at Finn’s reaction to his body. It was a nice confidence boost to his already big ego. He slowly turned over to lay on his stomach when Finn asked. He heard Finn wear again and let out a soft chuckle as Finn grabbed a handful of his thick ass. 

Finn bit his bottom lip as he grabbed Lio’s ass with both hands, massaging the globes before spreading them apart to get a look at Lio’s hole. As he parted them, Finn noticed Lio’s hole was glistening a bit. Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he released one of Lio’s cheeks to press a finger to the smaller man’s hole. He smirked when he felt the glistening liquid. “You’ve been playing with yourself.” Finn commented as he felt the sticky lube on his finger. He pressed his finger forward and was pleased at how easy his index finger slipped into Lio.

“Oh.” Lio let out a small moan when Finn’s finger breached his entrance. He pushed back on Finn’s finger, trying to get him to go deeper. ‘’I wasn’t sure...how nice you were going to be.” Lio admitted. He wasn’t sure what Finn was playing to do with his body, so he prepared himself as much as he could before making his way to Finn’s room. This way if Finn wanted to use him in a hurry, it wouldn’t hurt as much.

“Oh, Lio.” Finn cooed as he moved to settle between Lio’s legs. “I wouldn’t hurt you.” Finn said as he pulled his finger from Lio’s hole. “Unless you’re into that type of thing.” He joked before leaning down to press the flat of his tongue to Lio’s hole.

“Fuck!” Lio moaned as Finn’s tongue lapped at his entrance. He gripped the sheets beneath him as Finn’s tongue slipped inside him. “Oh my, Finn, damn.” Lio swore as Finn tongue fucked him. He pushed his ass back onto Finn’s mouth to get more of Finn’s glorious tongue on him.

Finn savagely ate Lio out after getting the first taste of the smaller man, allowing spit to leak from his mouth on to Lio, getting Lio’s hole wet for his cock. Finn growled as his tongue slipped inside of Lio, getting a better taste of Lio’s sweetness. He growled and felt the rumble in his chest as he pulled back to look at his handiwork. Lio’s hole winked at him as his spit dripped down Lio’s ass. He felt a rumble in his chest. He knew if he wasn’t careful, the demon could slip out. Finn slid off the bed to undress, taking his time to admire Lio’s form spread out on the large bed.

Lio breathed heavily as Finn slid off the bed. He could hear clothes being dropped to the floor and Finn messing with the box of condoms. Lio let out a low moan as he noticed how wet his was between his legs. Finn’s saliva dripped between his thigh and he wondered if he would even need lube. “Finn…” Lio called out when he heard anything behind him.

“I’m hear.” Finn responded as he stroked his condom covered cock. “Just enjoying the view.” He explained before making his way over to the bed. “Turn over.” He said as he moved closer. He wanted to see Lio’s face as he fucked him. 

Lio turned over onto his back with the grace of a fish out of water. He flopped down before spreading his legs, bending his knees and placing his feet on the bed. Lio looked between his legs and his eyes widened when he saw the organ hanging between his legs. “You’re not serious?” Lio questioned as he tore his eyes away from his junk to look Finn in his eyes. Finn’s package looked big in his ring gear but he wasn’t expecting that. The Irishman was so big that his erect cock was too heavy to stand all the way up. It was left hanging between his legs. 

Finn smirked as he moved to crawl between Lio’s legs. “We can start slow.” He offered. “I’ll work you open

“Uh, yeah.” Lio agreed. “That’s the only way we can start.” He added before laying back on the bed. He let out a chuckle as Finn moved to position his cock at his entrance. “What if it doesn’t fit?”

“I’m sure I’ll find another way to please you.” Finn answered before slowly pressing forward, letting out a moan as the tip of his cock breached Lio’s hole.

“Oh, shit.” Lio’s eyes closed and his mouth parted as Finn started to enter him. The Irishman would only push in a little before pulling back, using short thrust until Lio opened up enough for him to go deeper. “Fuck.” Lio moaned when Finn’s first deep thrust hit his sweet spot. “That’s the spot.” He moaned as he reached up to grab at Finn’s biceps.

Finn bit his lip as he slowly stroked Lio’s hole, pushing in more and more until he was able to get all the way inside the smaller man. He felt so good around his cock, tight and warm and wet from the lube and spit. His ears perked up when he heard Lio moan. “What? Here?” Finn slammed hard into Lio’s prostate. His thrust sped up as he assaulted the spot over and over again, grabbing Lio’s hips to keep him in place. 

“Yeah, right there.” Lio moaned out. “Oh my God, Finn!” He grabbed at the sheets as the pleasure washed over his body. “You fuckin’ me just right! Oh, shit!” Lio’s eyes rolled for a moment before straightening out again. Finn’s big cock felt too good to the manager. The Irishman knew how to fuck and use his size for good. “Ah!” Lio’s back arched as Finn hit his sweet spot in just the right way that had him seeing stars. “Finn, just like that! Don’t stop!”

Finn let out a growl as he dug deeper, thrusting hard into his bed partner. “Fuck, knew you’d be good.” He confessed as he shifted his hips so his thrust hit at a different angle. “Feel so good around my cock, shit!” Finn moaned as his grip tightened. He heard Lio beg him not to stop and he kept going at the pace that seemed to drive Lio crazy. A snarl fell from his lips as he felt Lio clenching around him.

“Oh, damn! Shit, it’s too good.” Lio moaned Finn’s hips started to thrust faster. “How the fuck are you movin’ so fast, damn!” Lio felt his stomach tightened and he knew he was about to have a prostate orgasm, which was rare for him. “Fuck, you’re gonna make my ass cum already.” Lio moaned as he opened his eyes to look up at Finn. He gasped when he saw red eyes looking back at him instead of Finn’s normal blue ones. “Finn, your eyes!” Lio exclaimed and that seemed to break Finn out of whatever state he was in. 

“Shit.” Finn swore, eyes turning from red to blue. He pulled out of Lio and got off the bed, moving across the room and away from Lio. “Shit.” He swore again as he placed his hand on the wall. It normally wasn’t this hard for him to stay in control. The demon rarely wanted to come out, especially during sex, but now he wanted to come out and play. He took in a deep breath as he calmed himself down.

“I normally have better control.” Finn swallowed hard before continuing. “I don’t know...I...did I hurt you?.” Finn asked, still not facing Lio, as the demon seemed to annoyed by the distance between him and Lio.

Lio sat up on the bed, confused by Finn’s action. He didn’t understand why Finn quickly moved off the bed and away from him until Finn asked him if he was hurt. “No, you didn’t.” Lio answered. “Was that-.”

“I’m sorry.” Finn cut him off as turned to face Lio again. “I...wait, I didn’t hurt you?” Finn questioned. The demon only came out to do damage, but Lio sat on his bed unscathed.

“I’m fine, I promise.” Lio answered and Finn chuckled as he realized the demon didn’t want to hurt Lio. He wanted to fuck him. Now, he understood why the demon was annoyed,

“He’s normally not so social, I-.” Finn cleared his throat. “You don’t have to stay. I understand. The deal is still on an-.”

“Finn…” Lio cut Finn off before moving to spread his legs, his wet hole on display. He watched Finn’s fingers clench into a fist and his nose flare. “I don’t know if I was you or your devil but I need that again. I was so close.” Lio explained.

Finn chuckled as he walked across the room toward the bed. “It’s a demon.” Finn corrected. He gently climbed onto the bed and settled between Lio’s legs. “He doesn’t like being called a devil.” Finn added before grabbing his cock and lining up with Lio’s entrance. He swiftly pushed all of his cock inside of Lio, watching as Lio arched off the bed.

“Shit!” Lio moaned as Finn’s cock slipped inside of him. Finn started to move again, thrusting at the rough pace that had Lio seeing stars earlier. “Shit! You keep fucking me like this, I’ll call you whatever you want me to.” Lio moaned as he reached up to grab onto Finn’s shoulders. “Oh God, you better not stop again.”

“I can go all night.” Finn answered as leaned down to kiss Lio. 

“Oh fuck, yes!”

* * *

1...2...3

 

“...Ladies and Gentleman and still Intercontinental champion, Finn Balor!” Was announced over the microphone. 

Bobby laid on the mat, dazed and confused as Lio kneeled next to him. A steel chair laid next to Lio after he “accidentally” hit Bobby with the chair instead of Finn. He looked up and saw Finn staring back at him. A smirk formed on his face that matched the champion’s. Finn winked at him before getting out of the ring.

Lio couldn’t wait to be rewarded tonight.

 


End file.
